conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Boselenan/Dictionary
A '''afiela''' - table '''agró''' - man '''aĥachien''' - medicine '''ak''' - the '''amarody''' - central '''amarov''' - to argue '''Andorie''' - Andorra '''Anglie''' - England '''anla''' - wall '''ardok''' - trousers '''atya''' - game B '''Belgie''' - Belgium '''bevargas''' - eyelash '''bron''' - to play C '''cechie''' - cat '''cigie''' - toe CH '''chia''' - bread '''chie''' - this D '''daraŭnd''' - to grow '''daraŭndaŭ''' - growth '''depreta''' - to consider '''dezeĭ''' - to want '''dórv''' - throat, neck '''dula''' - roof, ceiling DY '''dyaĭ''' - hair '''dyé''' - you (singular) '''dyér''' - you (plural) '''dyot''' - coat '''dyum''' - west '''dyuzha''' - to oblige E '''echien''' - to come '''edyenc''' - cupboard '''elem''' - eye '''elis''' - sky '''ell''' - wood '''ellség''' - Tuesday '''emietyek''' - to feel '''enyget''' - bank '''epegconicór''' - jar '''epeshem''' - to agree '''Europie''' - Europe É '''érgot''' - tree '''érem''' - to age '''éret''' - to shine '''éremaŭ''' - age (n.) F '''fedyek''' - brother '''fedyeknet''' - son '''felesie''' - grass '''fennség''' - Thursday '''fenta''' - wind '''Finla''' - Finland '''fogam''' - to blow '''fólt''' - north '''fórgug''' - brown '''Franc''' - France G '''gér''' - land '''gónuc''' - green '''gór''' - nose '''górv''' - bad '''grot''' - one '''gum''' - abdomen, lower torso '''gund''' - is/are GŬ '''gŭazhek''' - strong '''gŭercha''' - mouth '''gŭórzór''' - torso, body, corpse H '''ha''' - what '''hatyag''' - country, state '''hespet''' - face '''heŭ''' - who '''héd''' - how '''hobólt''' - oven '''hognya''' - where '''hórs''' - how '''hutyik''' - why HŬ '''hŭar''' - sun '''hŭel''' - name '''hŭetyiek''' - nice Ĥ I '''ibien''' - beginning, start, source '''ibienjeg''' - Monday '''Ilva- Spain '''irie''' - East J '''jard''' - temple '''jardség''' Wednesday '''jeg''' - week '''jerka''' - finally '''jont''' - knee K '''kela''' - blue '''keshŭet''' - water '''ké''' - but '''kék''' - box '''kérsa''' - door '''kért''' - hat '''kiegnie''' - close '''kiel''' - two '''kieletie''' - south '''konek''' - to do '''Kumrie''' - Wales '''kurvan''' - to know KŬ '''kúegt''' - cooking oil '''kŭon''' - horse '''kŭona''' - woman '''kŭórviek''' - happy '''kŭurta''' - to wrap L '''la''' - I '''lafar''' - to abandon '''lan''' - to force '''lavaŏ''' - to locate '''lema''' - to try '''lemaŭ''' - attempt '''leneĭ''' - to like '''lerhe''' - yellow '''lér''' - we M '''medyet''' - hip, waist '''mugródyé''' - shirt '''melemeg''' - window '''menenket''' - orange '''menyshiet''' - always '''mértem''' - to remove N '''naĭ''' - fire '''naĭség''' - Friday '''napiela''' - skirt, dress '''nen''' - person '''ném''' - no, not '''nochonyolc''' - chin '''Nórvegie''' - Norway NY '''nyient''' - house O '''ogŭa''' - mother '''oĥan''' - so '''olla''' - purple '''omintocie''' - everyone '''oshot''' - zero, none '''otaŏ''' - road Ó P '''par''' - to succeed '''Pictie''' - Scotland '''pórc''' - red (Q) '''Qazaĥstan''' - Kazakhstan R '''rand''' - to travel '''randaŏ''' - traveller '''resó''' - sister '''resóla''' - daughter '''ruĭte''' - three '''Rushŭkŭa''' - Russia S '''sabal''' - to rest '''sabalség''' - Saturday '''segŭek''' - to leave '''serie''' - as much as possible '''settórs''' - dictionary '''ség''' - day '''slit''' - to smile '''slitaŭ''' - smile '''sund''' - to go '''Sverige''' - Sweden SH '''shaŏ''' - that '''shaŏnaŏ''' - garden '''shedye''' - other (one) '''shegenel''' - wine '''sheŭ''' - he/she/it '''shevet''' - shoe '''shevezha''' - sock '''shér''' - they '''shtienie''' - fine, adequate, satisfactory SHŬ '''shŭek''' - milk '''shŭekur''' - cheese '''Shŭicér''' - Switzerland '''shŭosha''' - brush '''shŭott''' - end, halt, finish '''shŭottjeg''' - Sunday T '''tagaranc''' - black '''talot''' - to confess '''talló''' - book '''tallónyient''' - library '''tatyar''' - immediate '''tatyarkaĭ''' - immediately '''teĥen''' - white '''tenc''' - young, new TY '''tyaĥad''' - unpleasant, undesirable '''tyeshŭet''' - to read '''Tyotogéra''' - Portugal '''tyotyurk''' - sea U '''udyunk''' - old '''um''' - ground, floor '''umnaség''' - tomorrow '''unshŭa''' - then '''uty''' - chair V '''valank''' - to border '''valankaŭ''' - border '''vérgudum''' - balcony '''vezad''' - to talk '''viech''' - god (W) (X) (Y) Z '''zefa''' - pink '''zonc''' - fish ZH '''zhalb''' - leg '''zhalben''' - foot '''zhegnya''' - warm '''zhilim''' - good ZHŬ